


Fighting With You

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Series: You Jump, I Jump Jack [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so different yet so alike at the same time. They couldn’t be more perfect for each other. “Oh my god, I hate you!” “Shut Up and kiss me! I hate fighting with you!” “Urgh, I hate that woman!” “Urgh, I hate that man!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fighting With You  
> Author: Jessica LA  
> Disclaimer: As per always, I don’t own anything related to GG or the quote!  
> Claimer: I only own my ideas, the plot and characters you don’t recognize. I also own the nicknames! :D  
> Rating: T, because of the language.  
> Feedback: Very much appreciated :D  
> Main Characters: Logan Huntzberger & Rory Gilmore  
> Supporting Characters: Stephanie Vanderbilt, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan, and Robert (?).  
> Full Summary: They were so different yet so alike at the same time. They couldn’t be more perfect for each other. “Oh my god, I hate you!” “Shut Up and kiss me! I hate fighting with you!” “Urgh, I hate that woman!” “Urgh, I hate that man!”   
> Author’s Note: This is based on a quote, “Shut up and kiss me, I hate fighting with you”, that I have on my computer and it inspired this story.   
> One-shot Started: August 5, 2015  
> One-shot Finished: August 5, 2015  
> Prompt: “Shut up and kiss me, I hate fighting with you.” ~ Unknown

**_=Fighting With You=_ **

**_-By Jessica LA-_ **

“Oh my fucking God! I hate you Logan Huntzberger!” A woman yelled, her wavy, brunette hair whipping around to slap him on the cheek as she stalked off, the shoes she was wearing stomping as they hit the concrete.

“Urgh! That woman!” A blonde haired, brown-eyed male hissed out as he crossed his muscular arms over his toned chest, his arm and chest muscles showing underneath the white Ralph Lauren polo here was wearing, glaring eyes hidden underneath his silver, Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses.

“Huntz…” one of the male’s best friends said, in shock his mouth agape.

“What? She pissed me the fuck off?!” Logan Huntzberger replied to Finnegan “Finn” Morgan II.

“She always pisses you off though,” his other best friend, Colin McCrae, pointed out.

“Yeah, but not to the point where I wish she was a guy so I could hit her,” the pissed off young male told his best friends with a frustrated sigh, his hand running through his blonde hair.

“Dude, you’re fuming,” Finn observed.

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Colin retorted.

“No he’s right! I am fuming and I have every right to be, don’t I? Quite frankly, I think I should have done more than just yell,” Logan told them with a nod as he started stalking in the direction the woman in question went with her best friend.

“Logan, man,” Colin started, slowly watching the blonde’s body language as he spoke, “maybe you should have let her explain.”

Sighing, Logan agreed, “I should have, your right, but you guys know me. I get pissed and I shoot my mouth, saying things I don’t mean, especially to her.”

“Plus your stubborn as hell,” Finn pointed out, “you both are actually.”

Logan just nodded his head in agreement and continued to walk on in search of the woman in question.

 

*****

“Urgh, I hate that guy!” Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden hissed as she stood in line with her blonde best friend, Stephanie Vanderbilt, who was dating Colin, and Rosemary Rockefeller, who was dating Finn, all of them waiting for the next roller coaster.

“No you don’t Lala,” Stephanie laughed with a shake of her head.

“Okay, so hate’s a very strong word,” the brunette agreed as the other two nodded their consent, but the crystal blue-eyed beauty added with a smirk, “but I strongly dis-love him right now.”

“Rory!” The two girls groaned, rolling their eyes at their bull-headed best friend.

“What? I do!” She told them, “He’s such a butt-faced miscreant…and he’s sooo stubborn, and…and…he’s…” 

“Just like you,” Rosemary and Stephanie said together, each with a smirk of their own.

“What? Him? No way!” The Gilmore-Hayden double heiress scoffed, arms crossed over her chest, silver Ray-Bans’ hiding the glaring eyes.

“So yes way!” Stephanie shot back, “Lala, I’ve never met two people who were so different yet the same at the same time.”

“And that’s what makes you two so perfect for each other,” Rosemary added, Stephanie nodding her head in agreement.

Rory just looked at her best friends in disbelief, rolling her eyes before letting them form into a glare as she spotted the object of her raging anger and dis-love get in line a little further down the line behind Robert and a woman named Julia, two more Life and Death Brigade members. Turning around, she smiled widely at the person running the ride. Pushing her sunglasses down a little to reveal her eyes, she gave him a wink before slipping over to where the cubbyhole’s sat by the exit and put her stuff in a cubby, adding Rosemary’s and Stephanie’s stuff as well. Climbing in beside Stephanie, she bucked up the harness to the seat and then grabbed onto the shiny, steel handles on the harness and flashed a smirk at Logan as the train car began to get ready to leave the station.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rosemary, who was on the other side of Rory, asked her. 

“Yeah, I mean you never do roller coasters without Logan,” Stephanie wondered too, even thought they both knew she loved roller coasters, but all three knew this one was bound to be dangerous.

“Yeah! Of course! Hakuna Matata!” Rory said, even though inside she was scared because this ride was one that you stood up on, and this was the first coaster she had been on that had that effect.

 

*****

“She’s really going to do it without you,” Colin asked shocked, “but she never rides roller coasters without you!”

“Col, it’s fine. She loves them; she loved them longer than I have,” Logan told them with a roll of his eyes as he watched her listen closely with the other two as the conductor of the ride began the introduction to the ride, “her parents are Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Christopher Hayden, the beyond fun parents and the Black Sheep of the society world, after all.”

“But isn’t this the one we were warned about?” Finn asked, “the one that people come off dizzy, sick and light-headed, especially if you were small and its your first time on a standing coaster.”

“Yeah and those girls are awfully small,” Colin agreed after thinking it over a moment.

All three men stood, worried about their significant others as the train took off, leaving a gust of wind in it’s departure.

“I’m sure they’ll all be fine,” Robert, who had overheard them from his spot beside them, waiting in at the line gate that would let him sit in the second row while the other three stood in front of the gate that would let them sit in the very front row.

“Fuck off,” Logan growled at him before climbing in the second train car after Colin and before Finn to ride the roller coaster.

 

*****

“Whoa!” All three girls said together as they got off and tried to feel their legs.

“Whoa is right,” Rory mumbled as she dizzily tried to grab the railing so it could help her down the exit of the ride. Thankfully, at the end of the exit’s path, she found a bench and quickly sat down on it before she fell over, jell-o legs and all.

“Lala, sweetie, are you okay?” Stephanie asked worriedly after all the after-effect from the coaster, except the soreness of her legs and neck, went away.

“Mhm, just give me a minute,” was the only reply she got from the woman who sat with her head in her hands, elbows propped up on her bare knees.

 

*********

“That ride was intensely insane!” Finn said, still feeling a little wobbly on his muscular legs. 

“Definitely,” Colin agreed with with the Australian, slowing gaining feeling back in his shoulders as he rotated them.

“It’s hell on the shoulders, neck and legs though,” Finn commented, rubbing his neck.

“And on the head, I’ve got headache coming on,” Colin added, rubbing his neck and temples as they walked on.

“Hey there are the girls,” Logan said. Even though he felt what they both were feeling, he was more worried about his woman. He knew he was right to worry when he saw the blue lace tank top of the woman he loved, ben over so her elbows on her bare knees thanks to the medium wash, denim shorty shorts she was wearing, and her head resting in her hands.

“Hey look! Here comes the boys,” they heard Rosemary say once she spotted them, approaching the three girls.

“Hey, look there’s Logan, honey, he’s coming,” Stephanie told Rory as she rubbed brunette’s back while Rosemary rubbed her arms.

“Hey guys,” Rosemary greeted them.

“How is she?” Logan asked Stephanie.

“Lightheaded and sick to her stomach,” Stephanie replied, moving out of the way along with Rosemary so that Logan could comfort the blue-eyed beauty.

“Hi Ace, how you feeling, baby?” He asked as he squatted down before her, and hearing her whine, he gently smiled and hooked one arm under her knees and on arm over her shoulders. Picking her up into his arms and carrying her bridal style, Logan headed back towards the on-site hotel, their friends trailing close behind them.

* * *

**(Hotel - Logan & Rory’s Suite)**

“Alright, lets get you into some more comfortable clothes, hm Ace?” the Huntzberger heir said as he sat her down on the bed, not expecting a reply back. Walking over to the dressers where she had put her clothes while they were staying in the hotel, he opened up the second drawer and pulled out a white and blue sleep shirt that had ‘Send Coffee’ in white lettering on the chest. Closing the drawer and walking back over to the bed, the Yale University-graduate then proceeded to strip the other Yale-graduate of her clothes. Unhooking her white lace bra, he tossed it onto the floor with the rest of her clothes, only leaving her in her matching white lace thong before he put the shirt over her head. Moving her arms into the sleeves, he then kissed the almost asleep woman on the forehead and tucked her into the bed.

“You get some rest okay,” he told her, caressing her cheek, “I’ll get us some room service and let our friends know how you’re holding up.”

 

*********

 

“Mm, Logan?” Rory called out as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living area of their suite to find the man in question standing out on the balcony. 

“Hey Ace, are you hungry?” He asked her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist after she stopped in front of him and smiled down at her.

“Aren’t you still mad at me?”

“Ace -”

“No, Logan, I would totally understand if you were because -” she protested only to be interrupted with a kiss on her lips, but that didn’t stop her from talking when he pulled back, but what did stop her was the finger placed over her lips.

“Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger, will you please just shut up and kiss me? I hate fighting with you,” he told her with a smile, eyes blazing with the fire and emotion called love.

Mrs. Huntzberger smiled and did as she was told by her husband as the sun began to set in the background. Down on the beach, their friends had caught the sunset kiss and the guys started to wolf whistle, and the girls would have slapped them if they weren’t busy taking pictures and then sending them to all that were important to the couple and the group.

 

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you guys go! I’m sorry that this was a rather boring one, but much like the other one-shots I have done so far while I’ve had Internet problems (and now I’m sick and on my monthly, oh joy!), this is to help me get back into my writing groove. I mean, guys, I have all these ideas but I can’t find motivation to write them all down. When I do start to write them, I lose faith in my skills (or lack thereof), or just stop writing altogether because I get so bored. Anyone got any advice?
> 
> “Stay Strong. Let It Go. Be Fearless. Defy Gravity.”  
> ~ Jessica LA 
> 
> Revised On: August 14, 2015.  
> Revised Again On: August 19, 2015.


End file.
